Mother's Time
Mother's Time is the eleventh episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot While Prince Hiro went away for the royal meeting, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, and Princess Solarna have to spend their day with their mother, Princess Luna, and help her out with their baby brother, Prince Isamu, with great big responsibility. Hiro going to the royal meeting/Spending their day with Princess Luna One day at Canterlot, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop ,and Princess Solarna decided to take their day offs from their schools to spend the day with their mother, Princess Luna, and help her out with their baby brother, Prince Isamu, while Prince Hiro's away to the royal meeting. Playing with Isamu/Race practice When Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Luna begin to play with Isamu, Yuna mostly played with her brother the same way she played with her mother and aunt as a baby. Later, Luna was watching Isamu while witnessing Yuna and Snowdrop practice the race. Luna played with Isamu with Yuna's old baby toys. Helping Luna out with Isamu/Feeding time/Bath Time Just then, Isamu begins to cry as he throws in temper tantrum when Luna tries to calm him down, Yuna came showing him his own stuffed penguin. Feeding time begins as Yuna and Luna fed him his favorite applesauce, After feeding Isamu, Luna and her daughters places him in a bathtub filled with bubble bath and bath toys. Diaper change/Bottle feeding and burping Just as Yuna and Snowdrop played with Isamu, they a stench as they plugged their noses when Luna got her saddlebags to change Isamu's diaper with wipes, baby powder and a clean diaper. After diapering, Isamu felt hungry as his stomach as Yuna got a baby bottle warming it up as Luna feeds Isamu with it. Once finished, Isamu groans as Luna burped him. Naptime for Isamu/Hiro returns home When Isamu yawn and getting sleepy, Luna took him to his room and rocked Isamu to sleep by singing "Broken and Beautiful". Yuna remembers that and loves the song while her mother placed her baby brother in his crib and kissed him. Just then, Hiro arrived back home and he was proud of his wife and daughters for taking care of Isamu. In the credits, Prince Duck and Princess Celestia returns home from their honeymoon in London, England. Trivia *Princess Yuna, Snowdrop and Princess Solarna will have to spend the day with their mother, Princess Luna, and help her out with their baby brother, Prince Isamu, while Prince Hiro's away to the royal meeting. *Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna will have their day off from the School of Friendship and Friendship University. *Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna will race practice with Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Phil, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess and Slime Princess. *Princess Celestia and Prince Duck eventually returned from their honeymoon in London, England. *Events from the Adventure Time episode, "Bespoken For", are mentioned. Songs and Music Scores #Broken and Beautiful - Princess Luna (in Kelly Clarkson's voice) (when she sings a lullaby song to Isamu) Transcript *Mother's Time (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225